Help:Wiki Formatting/Format Guides
This wiki has a formatting guide, and new articles for the guide may have to be written every now and again. This means that the guide needs a guide so that we know how to format the guide to formatting. You're still following, yeah? Who is Jennie Price? You've seen her all over the formatting guide. She's plotted to destroy Punanga Street and owns a shack... She's Jennie Price, and she's the exemplar character. You see, while oftentimes examples from real pages are brought in, sometimes an extra example is needed to get the point across. This is where Jennie comes in. The above example will never happen in the story. No character named Jennie Price will ever exist in a Makutu Kura story, let alone cast a patronus charm. But, if I needed an example, I would use Jennie. Because Jennie is an exemplar character, any to her page should be kept as redlinks. Any real article made for Jennie Price should be marked for deletion, or if the editor in question is a moderator, deleted. Other Exemplars On occasion, other characters may be used as exemplars, for example Miller McArthur is stated to like pudding in the , despite the fact that he's never once stated to like pudding in stories. This is generally because Jennie Price has already been mentioned as an exemplar, and another example is needed. The Example Template If you've browsed the formatting guide, it's very likely you have seen this template: This is called the template, and it's used as follows: ''- shows the above "Hello!" box.'' The template has two parameters. *D or E *text The D or E parameter can be filled in with either the letter D or the letter E. It determines whether the box is a lighter (E) or darker (D) shade of grey. This parameter is optional. The text parameter is what actually fills in the box. Wiki formatting can be used and will not be converted to wikitext, so you can fill in links and bold formatting as examples and they won't show up as links in the box: The Examples Section When explaining a new concept, it's a good idea to provide right and wrong examples using the template. Normally, correct examples have the D or E parameter filled in with E''', whereas incorrect examples and other pieces of information have the parameter set to '''D. See below: One should specify whether an example is correct or not by using bold text to make it a keyword. Keywords You can highlight keywords with bold text. If you draw from an example from the template, you should use the ' tag with text verbatim to what was shown in the example. Example To demonstrate the above example, one should use 'Miller McArthur is a New Zealander., which becomes: Miller McArthur is a New Zealander. Sometimes, you can make text bold that isn't bold in the example, as is generally the case when including links to pages that will never exist, take Jennie Price as an example: To demonstrate the above example, one should use '''Jennie Price played Chaser for the Moutohora Macaws., which becomes: '''Jennie Price played Chaser for the Moutohora Macaws. Using The tag pops up quite often on recent versions of format guides, typically in examples. This is to differentiate "exemplar text" from "explanation text". Also, when referencing examples in explanation text (see above with mentions of Jennie Price in explanation text), the tag should also be used.